╬ Solo Tu ╬
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: Y es que debes de entender que solamente eres tu quien me lo ha dado todo, es por eso que yo te lo entrego de mi parte ahora. [Yaoi, lemon, oneshot] KaixRei


Porque aunque ustedes NO lo pidieron (al menos no todas XD) he aquí este extraño, pero extraño lemon que tenia antojo de escribir (si, a mi se me antojan los lemons ¿Y que?).

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

**_StStStStSt_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Solo Tu.**

**Genero**: Yaoi, shonei-ai, oneshot, lemon...

**Parejas**: **Kai y Rei **... 4ever xD

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao y si, que se vaya al diablo con todo y sus derechos reservados porque mire, mire, nada mas como estoy usando a su personajes muajajajajajaja.

**Advertencia**: Change of plan, now Kai is uke and Rei is seme xD jajajaja yeah, mi mente pudo maquilar algo así. Ahora bien el fic contiene escenas sexuales explicitas, si no te gusta el genero no leas y blah, blah, blah. Ni se vengan a quejar después si no les gusto.

**§§§§§§** **_Solo Tu_** **§§§§§§**

Sus ojos dorados se perdían por la ventana de la habitación, había en ellos un brillo melancólico sin duda alguna. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras que recargaba su frente sobre el frió cristal, cerrando sus ambarinas orbes. Esperaba a alguien... a alguien sin duda especial en su existencia... esperaba a Kai. Hacia ya unos días que el bicolor se había marchado hacia la fría Rusia a resolver unos cuantos problemas... y con "problemas" se refería a los que tenia con su abuelo, Voltaire Hiwatari (si, aunque usted no lo crea... no lo mate esta vez xD). Hacia al menos un año y medio que habían comenzado una relación juntos, al principio fue difícil sin duda alguna... Kai siendo tan introvertido como era y tan seco llego a herir un par de veces a Rei aunque el chino estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho intencionalmente. Lo amaba. Se amaban... eso para Rei bastaba mas que otra cosa en el mundo, no podía negar que estaba viviendo tan feliz al lado de aquel ojiescarlata que tanto adoraba... era tan feliz al lado de Kai que los malos y amargos ratos quedaban olvidados al instante, a diferencia de los dulces y buenos que se incrustaban en su memoria haciéndolo solamente querer mas al bicolor de azules cabellos.

Después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos, Kai reflexiono que era hora de comunicarle a su abuelo la existencia de su relación pues considero que debía saberlo, no quería que un día de esos el hombre decidiese regresar de Rusia y encontrarse con la sorpresa de Rei viviendo en la mansión Hiwatari y como pareja del ojirubí, lo mejor seria que se enterase de una buena vez pues durante ese año y medio Kai había evitado el tema con su abuelo, pero ya era hora de que lo supiese. Era por ello que el mismo Kai había decidido hacer una visita a Rusia, para hablar con su abuelo personalmente y de frente para así arreglar cualquier altercado y dejar las cosas en claro. No iba a pedirle ni permiso ni aprobación, solamente iba a darle la "noticia" y regresar al lado de Rei. El chino suspiro una vez mas... se suponía que Kai regresaba hoy aunque en realidad desconocía la hora a la que llegaría pues no le había dicho, así que sin mas se alejo del vidrio dándose media vuelta, avanzo un par de pasos y se sentó en la cómoda y amplia cama que se encontraba en la habitación de ambos, sin en bicolor en aquel momento... la mansión le parecía un lugar tan frió y tan muerto. Sin esperar mucho se acostó en ella atrayendo las piernas hacia su pecho donde las abrazo quedando hecho un ovillo y seguidamente cerro los ojos intentando descansar. Lo que le preocupaba era la reacción que debió tener el abuelo de Kai pues seguramente no seria nada buena... y lo que menos Rei deseaba era causarle problemas al bicolor, no quería ser ni una carga ni una aflicción para el, le importaba demasiado.

Pensó que lo mejor seria dormitar un poco, no tenia caso que siguiese preocupándose pues cuando llegase Kai entonces sabría todo lo que había pasado, y ahí si podría mortificarse con justa razón.

_**StStStStSt StStStStSt StStStStSt StStStStSt StStStStSt StStStStSt**_

El reflejo de su rostro se veía en la ventana de aquel automóvil en el que iba, para ser más específicos aquella limusina negra de un precio más costoso de lo normal y claro ¿Cómo no lo seria? Si toda pertenencia de los Hiwatari según su abuelo debía serlo. Ah, su abuelo. Justamente regresaba de aquel extenuante viaje de Rusia y lo único que ahora quería era llegar a su mansión donde sabia que su adorado neko le estaría esperando. La plática que había tenido con su abuelo cara a cara realmente había resultado ser tan pesada y difícil como ya sabia que seria e incluso se había preparado para sostener con el esa larga conversación. Voltaire no había tomado nada bien el enterarse que estaba con Rei Kon en una situación que iba mas allá de la "amistad" y había sido muy difícil que el hombre se hiciese a la idea.

Claro, Voltaire remarco la poca cosa que era Rei para el, y que solamente se trataba de un oportunista que buscaba estar a su lado únicamente para disfrutar de la fortuna con la que gozaba su familia, fueron tantas y tantas cosas las que su abuelo había hablado del chino diciendo que no estaba ni a la altura y no podría ofrecerle nada que valiese la pena... y fue ahí cuando Kai que estaba soportando paciente y olímpicamente aquella platica, no pudo mas y estallo contra su abuelo. Lo que había seguido de eso no quería ni recordarlo, pero ahora al fin y al cabo Voltaire había tenido que aceptar de mejor manera la relación de su nieto... y Kai sabía que con el tiempo ya no le molestaría, bueno al menos no tanto.

Lo que decía su abuelo era una tontería... Rei le había dado lo que nadie mas podría darle... le había dado felicidad, pura, sincera y llana felicidad. Y era justo en aquel instante que cierta platica que había tenido hacia unos meses con Takao le vivo a la memoria en aquel justo momento...

_**CcCcCcCcCcCc Flash Back cCcCcCcCcCcC**_

"¡Es tu culpa Kai!" -dijo de manera indignada el nipones, retándolo tan impertinentemente como solo el sabia hacerlo-.

"¡Hmpf!" -indignado salía directamente hacia el portón principal que resguardaba la propiedad Kinomiya-.

"¡No Kai! Me vas a escuchar" -exigió el peliazul mientras alcanzaba al ruso-.

"No tengo nada que escucharte" -se dio la vuelta molesto, encarando al otro chico- "Solo dime donde demonios esta Rei y me iré" -gruño-.

"Ya te dije que Rei se fue con Max y no me dijeron ni a donde... pero si vas a buscarlo con esa actitud yo te recomiendo que lo pienses mejor... Rei no tiene porque soportar estos arrebatos tuyos" -se planto firme en su posición-.

"Eso a ti no te importa" -siseo, frunciendo el seño mas notoriamente-.

"Claro que me importa, Rei es mi amigo y lo aprecio mucho... es por eso que te digo esto Kai, yo se que tu lo quieres, se nota... pero deberías de intentar demostrarlo, algunas cosas que haces lo lastiman..." -intento llevar el rumbo de la conversación de manera mas suave para no molestar mas al bicolor-.

"Hmpf" -Kai bajo la mirada sin emitir palabra siquiera, realmente no sabia como responderle aquello a Takao pues aunque dolía reconocerlo... esta vez por asombroso que pareciese tenia la razón-.

"Mira te dejare algo muy en claro, se mas cuidadoso con Rei... el te adora, ha dado todo lo que tiene por ti, si pudiese te entregaría su vida sin dudarlo... trata de no ser tan 'Kai' con el ¿Quieres?" -pidió, esperando pacientemente la respuesta del otro-.

"Yo arreglare mis asuntos" -dijo cortantemente, pues el caso había sido que las palabra del nipones le habían puesto a pensar de repente-.

"Solo recuerda eso Kai..." -dijo de manera monótona- "Y la próxima no irrumpas en mi casa como ladrón, aunque la pinta de mal viviente ya tienes" -se río ante un gruñido que dejo escapar el bicolor-.

"Idiota" -dijo sin mas encaminándose para poder irse-.

"Siempre un placer verte Kai" -había dicho Takao, de una manera realmente burlona-.

_**CcCcCcCcCcCc End's Flash Back cCcCcCcCcCcC**_

Era cierto... no dudaba para nada que Rei hubiese dado todo por el, estaba mas que conciente de las muchas cosas que el chino le había entregado, su tiempo, su compresión, su amor, su corazón, su cuerpo, su preocupación, su dulzura, su paciencia, su vida misma... eran tantas y tantas cosas que Rei había dado de su parte. Y era por eso que sentía que algo le estaba faltando, como si el no hubiese entregado todo lo que tenia para dar hacia su chino de dorados ojos, y el pensamiento era algo que no soportaba, el amaba a Rei aunque ni siquiera le hubiesen enseñado de amor... el ojidorado había sido quien le había mostrado que tenia todos esos sentimientos que había dicho no poseer pues le hacían débil, jah, había sido ingenuo... porque esos mismos sentimientos que rechazaba le habían traído plenitud a su vida. Rei era lo mas preciado y valioso que podría pedir, y era por eso que estar consiente de todo lo que había dado el chino para el, le hacia sentirse molesto consigo mismo al creer que no había correspondido de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad. Algo le faltaba.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la limusina se detuvo exactamente frente a la mansión Hiwatari. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento habían llegado pero eso ya no importaba, estaba más que ansioso por ver a su chico, así que sin pensarlo mucho abrió la puerta sin esperar que su supuesto chofer fuese a hacerlo y se bajo, caminando a la mansión y sin el menor reparo. Abrió las puertas de par en par y volvió a cerrar, no diviso ninguna servidumbre y es que desde que Rei había llegado el chino se había encargado de cosas insignificantes como preparar la comida y mantener en una limpieza decente la mansión. Kai no le había dejado trabajar bajo ninguna excusa y eso aunque había sofocado al pelinegro al principio pues el era una persona que le gustaba andar de aquí para allá, activa sin quedarse rezagada, al final tuvo que aceptar la disposición que había tomado el ojiescarlata y eso lo había hecho solamente porque lo amaba, nada mas. Bien, ahí tenia otro ejemplo de lo mucho que Rei le había dado de si, y la molesta sensación de haber estado dándole al pelinegro amor a medias llego a su cabeza.

Subió las largas escaleras sin agotarse siquiera, camino entre los pasillos que conocía de memoria hasta que al fin llego a una puerta que reconoció al instante como la de su habitación. Puso la mano sobre la perilla y la giro, no tenia llave así que abrió con facilidad. Aparto la puerta y entro buscando la figura del chino que suponía se encontraba ahí, y de hecho había acertado pues estaba recostado en la cama de esa forma suya tan particular que tanto adoraba. Una sonrisa adorno los labios del bicolor al verlo así, seguramente estaba dormido. Mas cuando el fino sentido del oído de Rei había captado el sonido de pasos y mas de la puerta abrirse, abrió los ojos perezosamente tan solo para aclarar mas la vista mientras se sentaba en la cama, volteando hacia un lado y encontrándose con la estoica figura de Kai quien apenas cerraba la puerta de nuevo. No espero ni un instante más cuando de un solo y perfecto felino salto se levanto de la cama.

"¡Kai!" -exclamo alegremente mientras que se lanzaba a abrazarlo- "¡Te extrañe tanto!" -aferro más los brazos que había pasado por la espalda del bicolor-.

"También yo Rei, también yo" -y sin dudarlo correspondió el abrazo-.

Sin más se quedaron así solo unos instantes, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, de la tranquilidad que les daba estar con su persona amada. Pero prontamente esos instantes de paz tuvieron que ser rotos, pues habían quedado al aire un par de cosas que resultaban de importancia.

"Kai..." -susurro el ojiámbar- "Como... ¿Como te fue con tu abuelo?" -realmente no deseba preguntarlo pues ya sentía cual seria la respuesta de esa pregunta-.

"Te llamo aldeano, pueblerino insignificante con suerte en el Beyblade y aprovechado oportunista... y después dijo que mientras no hiciese algo ridículo como llamarte Rei Kon de Hiwatari lo demás estaba bien" -dijo de una manera un tanto sarcástica, pero había algo de diversión en sus palabras-.

"Entonces... ¿Lo acepto?" -sus doradas orbes se enfocaron un tanto desorbitadas en las suyas-.

"Pues tenia que aceptarlo ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?" -sonrió más ampliamente, con una sorna más remarcada-.

"Kai" -le dijo a manera de reproche frunciendo ligeramente el seño- "Como sea, me alegro que todo haya salido bien" -suspiro ya mas tranquilo, quitándose aquel peso de encima que tenia-.

"Oh... ¿Por qué?" -fue bajando su rostro hasta encontrar el cuello del otro- "¿Estabas preocupado acaso?" -y sin más comenzó a depositar delicados besos en aquella zona tan sensible-.

"No que va ¿Cómo crees?" -dijo algo sarcástico, mas al sentir aquellos labios besarle con mas énfasis no pudo reprimir dar un suspiro-.

"Deberías relajarte un poco mas" -y lentamente fue subiendo sus besos hasta su rostro-.

Cuando llego a los labios de su chino al instante los apreso con los suyos mientras lo apretaba más hacia su cuerpo, aquella acción hizo que un suave quejido saliese de la boca del oriental, acción que Kai había aprovechado para introducir su lengua pasándola con delicadeza pero firmeza en aquella boca, degustando su sabor. Como había extrañado besar a Rei en todo ese tiempo. Usando el peso de su cuerpo y aferrando un poco más sus brazos al cuerpo del oriental comenzó a caminar haciendo que el otro también caminase un poco a tropezones hasta que su pie choco con el borde de la cama. El bicolor cortó el beso mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior del oriental, y con algo de brusquedad le empujo por los hombros haciéndolo caer en la amplia y mullida cama. La espalda de Rei choco al instante con el colchón, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante lo demás pues el cuerpo del bicolor se poso sobre el suyo, y sintió nuevamente aquellos voraces labios posesionarse de nuevo sobre los suyos, se besaron reiteradamente con pasión acumulada en aquellos días de no verse, sus lenguas se entrelazaban mientras que las manos del bicolor exploraban de manera descarada aquel cuerpo de piel acanelada por sobre la ropa.

Se separaron, y mientras Rei cerraba los ojos por las olas de sensaciones que ahora estaban recorriéndole de pies a cabeza, el bicolor no tardo y comenzó a besar su cuello lamiendo aquella piel acanelada, recordando el exquisito sabor que tenia, sus manos no tardaron en subir hacia su pecho y con ansiedad comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa china blanca que en ese momento portaba Rei, cuando abrió el ultimo de los botones al instante descubrió su pecho mientras movía sus labios hacia aquel torso y comenzaba a besarlo, la piel del chino era tan suave y calida que prontamente sus instintos comenzaron a despertar. Rei dejaba escapar de sus labios un par de suspiros provocados por el mero placer, aun con los ojos cerrados mas los abrió tan solo para chocar su vista con unos azulados cabellos, llevo su mano hacia ellos acariciándolos y con eso obteniendo la atención del Kai, quien no tardo mucho en subir otra vez hacia su rostro para unir sus labios nuevamente y compartir un húmedo beso. Como pudieron y con un tanto de desesperación hicieron a un lado las molestas ropas que traían encima, cosa que lograron en muy poco tiempo y gracias a practicas pasadas, cuando hacían el amor se apresuraban para sentir el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos y el roce de sus pieles expuestas. Kai dejo los labios del chino para ir hacia su oído y comenzar a besar suavemente el lóbulo de este, pues bien sabía que si Rei tenía un punto débil era ese. Un ligero quejido que poco falto para que fuese un gemido salio de los labios del oriental, y apretó ligeramente los ojos cerrándolos cuando el ya despierto y excitado miembro del bicolor cocho contra el suyo. Abrió de golpe sus orbes doradas y usando un arrebato de fuerza consiguió hacer ceder el cuerpo del bicolor quedando encima de el.

El chino sonrió ante la mirada un poco descolocada de Kai pues le había tomado por sorpresa, mas se olvido de ello cuando el ojidorado comenzó otro beso, aunque esta vez mas dulce aunque inyectado de deseo. El ojiámbar rompió con el beso, dejando salir su calido aliento que choco contra los labios del otro, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro dejando ver uno de sus tan peculiares colmillos. Kai se estremeció pensando en lo seductor que podría dejar a ser su chico, y mas cuando lo vio deslizarse delicadamente por su cuerpo acariciándolo gracilmente con sus manos, hasta que las mismas llegaron a su miembro y al tomarlo le hicieron dejar escapar un pequeño quejido. Estaba terriblemente excitado solo como Rei sabia ponerlo, y sin duda necesitaba un remedio inmediato para eso, aunque para su suerte el chino pareció saber que estaba pensando ya que sin mayor premura se paso la lengua por los labios humedeciéndolos justo antes de llevarse su miembro a la boca, donde lo apreso. Kai soltó un gemido corto ante aquella acción, más al sentir la ya diestra lengua del ojiámbar pasearse por el largo de su excitación, mas cerro sus rubíes ojos con fuerza cuando la prodigiosa boca de Rei comenzó a succionar lentamente. Llevo sus manos hacia la cabeza del otro y sus dedos se enredaron entre aquellos azabaches cabellos presionando un poco, mandando así un mensaje que el chino comprendió a la perfección ya que aumento considerablemente la velocidad y la fuerza de succión hasta que sintió aquel liquido salado derramarse en su boca y sin dudar demasiado comenzó a tragarlo, aun recordaba que la primera vez casi se había ahogado, pero con el tiempo era ya un arte que había dominado.

El dejo caer completamente su cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, Rei se había vuelto tan bueno con eso. El chino se relamió los labios limpiando un tanto el semen que había escapado de su boca, mientras que aun degustaba aquel irregular sabor que tenia. Subió delicadamente hasta encontrar su rostro con el otro, Kai aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados, con aquella mueca complacida en su faz que era la más clara seña de que había hecho todo bien. Coloco suavemente sus labios en la mejilla tatuada del ojiescarlata y suavemente los deslizo hasta los suyos donde los coloco calmadamente, sin ser más que un sencillo pero tierno beso, un efímero contacto. Kai abrió ligeramente los ojos al sentir aquella caricia y sin mas rodeo delicadamente el cuerpo acanelado de Rei con su brazos, regresándole el beso y poniéndole la chispa de pasión que el chino le dejaba a su cargo pues el se encargaba de la ternura, ahondo el beso y pudo percibir su propio sabor que aun imperaba sobre la boca del oriental. Disfrutaron del beso e instantes mas se separaron abriendo sus orbes y mirándose fijamente, el ámbar de Rei y el rubí de Kai contrastaban a la perfección. Los dorados ojos del chino tenían un brillo hermoso, había algo en ellos que Kai supo interpretar a la perfección y es que ahora solo Rei estaba esperando el momento en el que el mismo bicolor tomase la decisión de reclamarlo... de hacerlo suyo. Las orbes rojizas se abrieron un poco mas en aquel instante como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo, de algo que recién apenas comprendía... algo que apenas veía justo en aquel momento.

En su mente centenas de pensamientos se arremolinaron de golpe, mas uno persistía con más fuerza que los demás y se clavaba en su razón con mucha más insistencia, como una verdad revelada justo en aquel íntimo y especial momento. Dudo, si, dudo de sus pensamientos e intenciones mas solo fue un vago instante, pues al fin sentía que había dado con la respuesta a sus preguntas, ya sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer.

Paso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Rei, acariciándola con delicadeza para después llevarla a su cabeza y atraer el rostro del otro, mas esta vez sus labios fueron a dar en uno de los oídos del ojidorado. Kai empezó a susurrar algo que aunque era muy bajo su tono de voz, Rei capto al instante cada una de las palabras mas tardando milésimas de segundo en comprenderlas, por ello no pudo evitar que sus orbes se abriesen enormemente por el impacto de lo dicho.

"¿Kai?" -lo llamo apenas de una forma un tanto insegura-.

"No digas nada, solo haz lo que te pedí" -le corto, de aquella manera tan autoritaria que era parte de su atrapante forma de ser-.

"Pero es que yo no..." -no sabia siquiera como comenzar- "Bueno yo jamás he hecho algo así" -dijo un tanto apenado, bajando su dorada mirada-.

"Hmpf" -rezongo el- "Yo tampoco había hecho nada así y mira que contigo aprendí de maravilla" -dijo con un tono bastante sensual-.

"Kai" -le reclamo, sintiendo avergonzarse mas por las palabras que el otro le dirigía-.

"Anda, no le demos mas vueltas al asunto" -tomo la mano derecha del oriental y la llevo hasta su boca, donde introdujo los dedos de la misma y comenzó a ensalivarlos-.

"¡Kai!" -respingo y en primera instancia el ademán de retirar su mano apareció, mas se detuvo después-.

El bicolor retiro aquellos suaves dedos de su boca y clavo su mirada en las orbes doradas de Rei, sostuvieron por unos instantes que parecieron eternos la mirada del otro, hasta que Kai dio un ligero asentimiento como si hubiesen estado teniendo una platica que solo ellos dos habían podido comprender. Sintiéndose de alguna manera derrotado, Rei dejo escapar de sus labios un tenue suspiro, y nerviosamente se dispuso a hacer lo que le habían pedido. Con suavidad deslizo sus manos por la nívea piel del soviético, llegando a su vientre y bajando mas, buscando hasta que al fin encontró después de buscar, aquel orificio que hasta ahora había permanecido intacto, pues el papel de Kai nunca había sido el de estar abajo (neh, ustedes me entienden, porque la verdad para eso se puede estar abajo, arriba, de lado, del otro... eh, mejor me callo ñ.ñ) suspiro una vez mas... el sabia de esas cosas y muy bien, así que dedicándose solamente a lo que debía hacer, con cuidado deslizo uno de sus dedos en la cavidad del ojiescarlata que se tenso al instante.

Si, bien, sin duda aquella intromisión le había causado una molestia pero solamente eso, así que Rei notando aquello se aventuro a introducir un segundo dedo lo que ahora si le provoco cierto dolor aunque a su parecer era muy tenue. Cuando un tercer dedo acompaño a los otros cerro uno de sus ojos porque justo ahora venia a dolerle de una manera mas seria, pero de sus labios no escapo queja alguna. Aunque claro Rei no tardo en deducir que el otro estaba conteniendo el dolor, así que lo más delicadamente posible removió sus dedos en forma circular, y al poco rato comenzó a sacarlos para introducirlos nuevamente. Kai contuvo el dolor haciéndose una idea de cuanto era lo que el chino debía pasar. Rei de nuevo se coloco sobre aquel cuerpo de blanca piel y beso tiernamente los labios del ruso, en un mero intento de reconfortarlo pues sabia que no seria fácil... no, la primera vez no era nada fácil ¡Que se lo dijesen a el! Aunque no comprendía de donde había venido aquel extraño deseo y esa petición fuera de lo normal que el ojiescarlata le había hecho... eso sin duda le había dejado descolocado, debía aceptar que estaba completamente nervioso porque si para Kai era una primera vez, también lo era para el. Seguía sin entender que le había dado ahora a su ruso para desear algo como eso, pero aunque le gustaría saber la respuesta no iba a obtenerla, al menos no en aquel momento.

El chino retiro suavemente los dedos de su interior cuando considero que ya había sido suficiente, si el cuerpo de Kai no variaba mucho del suyo en ciertos aspectos, con eso debía haber bastado. Cuando ya no sintió aquellos intrusos en su interior a los que paulatinamente se había acostumbrado, espero solamente... hasta que más suaves manos del oriental se posaron sobre sus caderas tomándole con firmeza y elevándolo en un movimiento que el ya conocía, el mismo Kai ya lo había practicado. Su ser se estremeció completamente cuando sintió la punta del sexo del Rei rozar su la entrada de su cavidad, bien, el momento había llegado. Sin saber demasiado a que se atenía cerro sus rojizas orbes las cuales apretó cuando sintió el caliente miembro de Rei comenzar a entrar... y realmente la sensación no era nada agradable. El chino trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía, aquel no era su campo y sinceramente se estaba muriendo de nerviosismo pero se mantenía firme ante sus acciones, sentía como poco a poco se adentraba en las profundidades del interior de Kai, y no podía negar que aquella aunque desconocida pero grata sensación le estaba agradando, trataba de ser lo mas delicado posible ya que lo que menos deseaba era lastimar a Kai, después de todo el era un experto en la materia y sabia a la perfección que dolía endemoniadamente.

El bicolor reprimió el quejido que iban a dejar escapar sus labios cuando al fin sintió todo el miembro del chino en su interior, y débilmente levanto sus piernas consiguiendo enrollarlas en la cintura del pelinegro. Sus manos asían con fuerza la sabana bajo el y ahora comprendía mucho mejor porque Rei hacia eso. Dolía, si, y dolía bastante que era insoportable pero el lo estaba haciendo con una sola idea en mente, un solo motivo que lo había obligado a tomar aquella decisión... sencillamente le estaba otorgando todo a Rei, le daba todo lo que tenia pues aunque el estaba seguro de que se había entregado y consagrado al oriental por el resto de su vida, aun le faltaba un mínimo sacrificio que hacer, el mismo que Rei había aceptado cumplir sin la menor duda o titubeo. Y ahora, mientras respiraba agitadamente en un intento por disminuir el dolor que estaba sintiendo, entendía la verdadera entrega que el ojidorado daba siempre de su parte, ahora entendía el dolor que pasaba y la devoción con la que llegaba a hacerlo, porque era así, justo en ese instante sentía completa devoción a quien se estaba entregando de aquella forma, porque a pesar de que en ocasiones anteriores sentía devoción en el acto, la que ahora sentía era de una forma diferente aunque con la misma intensidad. Divagaba en sus pensamientos, feliz y tranquilo al fin de estar consiente de que nada faltaba ahora, que Rei era completamente suyo y el era completamente de Rei. Esos instantes bastaron para que el dolor fuese disminuyendo gradualmente hasta que poco a poco fue haciéndose algo más placentero, una sensación que no había experimentado antes... pero que sin embargo comenzaba a resultar satisfactorio.

Rei sonrió a medias, con la respiración agitada y tratando de acostumbrarse el también al generoso interior el bicolor, jamás había imaginado que podría sentirse de aquella manera, pero sin duda alguna era un placer magnifico, sus mejillas como las de Kai contaban con un sonrojo, se sentían completamente acalorados, pero ahora mas que nada... aclimatados el uno al otro. El ojidorado noto como el rostro del ruso comenzaba a relajarse y supo justo en que momento se encontraba, sintiéndose algo torpe comenzó a empujar con delicadeza mientras que asía firmemente las caderas del otro. Mas la presión que ejercían los adentros de Kai comenzaba a volverle de cierta forma loco. El bicolor apretó con mas fuerza aquellas sabanas cerrando de golpe los ojos que había estado tratando de mantener abiertos, comenzó a jadear al sentir aquellas suaves embestidas que provocaban en el una descarga de placer, no imaginaba ni remotamente que podría ser así, pronto sintió la necesidad de que el otro fuese mas rápido, de sentir mas el miembro del ojidorado moverse en su interior, y de alguna forma le pareció como si el otro le hubiese escuchado, ya que aquellas acometidas aumentaron la velocidad con la que eran dadas, sintiendo mas fuerza al golpear su cavidad.

No supo en que momento pero comenzó a retorcerse ante aquel desquiciante placer, Rei estaba haciendo todo de una forma delicada pero firme, salvaje pero suave ¡No entendía! No entendía como era que lograba aquel delirante ritmo, ese vaivén de sus caderas al cual se acoplo rápidamente, sintiendo deslizarse el miembro del otro fuera de su cuerpo para entrar de nuevo con firmeza. Rei sentía que el aire le faltaba y comenzó a jadear para después gemir en un intento de recuperar la respiración, no podía negar... no podía negar que aquello estaba siendo totalmente deleitante, exquisitamente deleitante y ante el placer no pudo hacer más que entrecerrar sus orbes doradas mientras continuaba con ese ritmo tan deleitante y fogoso. De los labios del bicolor al fin se dejaron escuchar gemidos, entrecortados y un tanto desesperados, apretó con mas firmeza las piernas que mantenía alrededor de la cintura del oriental, mientras seguía disfrutando de aquel placer, nunca se había sentido así en su vida... tan lleno, y no solo a la hora de estar haciendo el amor... sino que ahora todas sus dudas e inquietudes estaban alejadas... se estaba entregando a Rei en lo ultimo que le faltaba y después de eso, entre ambos solo podría existir amor a extensa plenitud.

Kai dejo escapar un gemido mas acentuado cuando una de las manos de Rei apreso su erguido miembro con firmeza, comenzando a masturbarlo adaptando el ritmo con el que embestía lo que hizo de aquello algo mas placentero aun. Los embates del chino aumentaron la velocidad con los que eran dados al igual que la fuerza, Rei cerró los ojos desesperado por acabar pues sabia que el momento ya había llegado prácticamente, usando lo ultimo que le quedaba de energía y cordura empujo con más fuerza, saco su miembro casi completamente de la cavidad de Kai, para volverlo a meter con cierta fiereza al fin sintiendo como su simiente era liberado por primera vez en una situación como aquella. Haciendo buena coordinación como siempre había sido, Kai también dejo salir su semilla empapando la mano de Rei y manchando sus vientres del blanquecino y caliente liquido. Tratando de jalar mas aire, el chino salio suavemente del interior de Kai haciendo de aquello casi una deliciosa caricia, las piernas del bicolor soltaron su amarre y el chino pudo caer de lado, respirando agitadamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Por su parte Kai también intentaba recuperar el aire perdido, tremendamente satisfecho con lo que había pasado y sin dudarlo se giro para atraer el cuerpo de Rei hacia el, donde el ojidorado al sentir los brazos de Kai sobre su cuerpo se giro también, recargando su cabeza en el firme dorso de su chico en una acción que ya parecía costumbre entre ambos.

Pasaron instantes más callados, intentando normalizar sus respiraciones y recuperar un poco de energía pues sin duda habían quedado agotados. Instantes más transcurrieron hasta que sus organismos pudiesen recuperarse aunque no del todo.

"Así que..." -la voz de Kai interrumpió el silencio que se había presentando en aquel momento- "Eso se siente".

"Oh... si" -dijo de manera risueña Rei- "Lo mismo digo yo, eso se siente" -inquirió, aun sin creer lo que acababa de suceder-.

El ojidorado pensaba en preguntarle a su ruso sobre lo que acababa de pasar, cuando este lo alejo un poco de el y luego delicadamente le beso en los labios, beso que no dudo en corresponder y de ahí en adelante solo fueron mas cortos ósculos ("besos" pa´que me entiendan XD) los que entre ambos hubo, como ligeras y bien intencionadas caricias. Se separaron con esa sonrisa hermosa cada cual adornado sus labios, y aquel brillo intenso que en sus miradas se observaba, sin duda alguna era una dicha amar al otro y ser amado. Kai volvió a abrazarle a lo que Rei regreso a su posición original, era mas que seguro que encontraban gran comodidad al estar así.

"Tenia un muy mal concepto de ti sabes" -comento Kai, pensando en cuales serian sus siguientes palabras-.

"¿Por qué?" -repentinamente le llego la preocupación al escuchar aquello-.

"Porque yo te tenia por gatito y resultaste ser un tigre" -soltó burlonamente, haciendo que el otro se sonrojase-.

"¡Kai!" -le reclamo, escuchando una tenue risa por parte del otro-.

"Duerme, mañana hablaremos" -de ordeno de manera suave-.

"Si, quizás sea lo mejor" -no iba a cuestionar, ni a replicar un poco siquiera- "Kai... ¿Sabias que te amo?" -le dijo de forma tierna-.

"Si, creo que si... ¿Sabias que yo te amo?" -le contesto en el mismo plan que el otro-.

"Si, pero me gusta oírlo" -cerro sus doradas orbes con una sonrisa- "Buenas noches Kai".

"Buenas noches Rei" -sonrió también, cerrando los ojos igualmente- "Te amo" -dijo, meramente como haciendo caso a las palabras que antes le habían dicho-.

"También yo" -dijo, antes de acurrucarse mejor en brazos del ojiescarlata-.

Kai recargo su mentón sobre la cabeza del chino, atrayéndolo un poco más a su cuerpo. Ahora ya todo estaba dicho, todo estaba demostrado... sentía que ya no faltaba nada y estaba seguro de que ahora podría disfrutar de aquel amor que se tenían sin problema alguno... por parte de ambos, la renuncia para con el otro había sido completa. Amaba tanto a Rei, que solamente a el se había podido entregar.

'_Solo tu..._' -pensó poco antes de caer en el sueño- '_Me lo has dado todo... es por eso que hago lo mismo hacia ti... eres tu, solo tu_' -y finalmente quedo vencido por el cansancio, pero con una ligera y bella sonrisa en los labios-.

**§§§§ FIN** **§§§§**

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Muajajajajajajaja ¡Dijeron que yo estaba loca! Dijeron que era imposible ¡Que no iba a lograrlo! Pues ahí lo tienen ¡Muajajajajajaja! Kai si puede ser uke! Y miren que es un uke divino sin dejar de ser el estoico Kai Hiwatari. No saben lo satisfecha que me siento con este fanfic, era algo que se me había ocurrido escribir cuando una amiga me comento que Rei podría ser seme XD y la verdad lo intente lo mejor que pude 9.9 ¿Qué les pareció? Mejor ni me digan porque yo se que muchas de ustedes querrán lincharme. Pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta me siento realizada y Rei también xD jajajaja no saben lo mucho que sufrí para escribiendo (siempre me pasaba algún imprevisto) pero ahora que termine y ya esta ahí me siento orgullosa SI muy orgullosa n.n ¿Se nota que Rei sabia lo que hacia? Oh si, si sabia xD digo, ya era un experto en la materia sobre que se debía que hacer y que no, ya lo había vivido 6.6 como verán chicas Rei puede ser lindo, inocente, tierno, cariñoso, vulnerable, adorable... pero no nos olvidemos que sigue siendo un chico, y que es muy hombre (no es que yo lo haya comprobado, pero créanme, LO SE XD) así que la próxima vez no se les olvide eso ¬¬Uu sie, estoy en campaña de no afeminizar tanto al neko, por piedad ¬¬ bueno ya me callo y me largo, tengo que ir a dormirme, son las dos de la mañana. ¿Alguien leyó esto? Ya saben, les doy las gracias n.n

**Atte. **

╋ **Celen Marinaiden.** _"...Soy una soñadora... que algún día volara con sus propias alas..."_ ╋


End file.
